Follow Me Down
by The Ninja Panda
Summary: The Mafia Vongola Boss Decimo? Yeah, he's your best friend. All he wanted was the best for you. This is a Mini Series inspired by 'Follow Me Down' by 3OH!3 feat. Neon Hitch TsunaxReader
1. Jealous

You grinned widely, eyes shimmering with hope as you slammed your locker shut. Swinging your backpack over your shoulder, you made your way towards the exit of the school.

You sighed happily, looking forward to see your best friend Tsuna to be standing outside waiting for you.

Pushing the door open, you inhaled the cool refreshing breeze.

You took short glances around the school grounds, your eyes gazing over every detail.

Your smile faltered. You couldn't find that warm familiar face. He wasn't here _again_.

Sighing in defeat, you turned the corner and began your lonely journey home.

Step by step, you dragged your feet against the concrete with a heavy heart.

You were sure that you and Tsuna were best friends.

You sighed, looking down at the ground, thinking deeply about the well-being of your friend.

"**REBORN!"**

Stopping abruptly, you caught your breath. Looking up slightly, you flipped your bangs out of your eyes revealing your spiky-haired brunette talking to _that infant_.

It was that _baby_ who stole your best friend away from you.

It was that _baby _who happened to call himself a '_hitman'_ from what you heard from eavesdropping in their conversation.

You narrowed your eyes at the young smartly-dressed infant.

You couldn't help but feel _somewhat jealous_ towards this so called _'Hitman'._

... _Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment _...


	2. That Day

"[Name]," Tsuna's stood in front of you, his jaw clenched and both of his hands holding your shoulders in a caring manner, "This is for the best."

You shook your head in disbelief, your [hair colour] locks following.

"[Name], please," your eyes met his. They were deep, full of mixed emotions.

"Please, understand."

Salty tears started to form in your eyes.

They stained your soft cheeks.

You didn't wipe them away.

There was no use.

The two of you stood in the rain anyway. He wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

Pushing him away, you ran as fast as your legs could take you.

It was _that day_ that you had last saw him.

It was _that day_ that he tore himself out of your life leaving a massive hole.

It was _that day_ when you realized something;

**It was the day when you lost him.**

... _Letting go doesn't mean giving up, but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be _...


	3. Regret

"_So what did you want to talk about?"_

_You looked up to the cloudy sky, a glint of joy in your eyes. He finally wasn't with that stupid baby anymore._

_You turned to him smiling widely._

_You noticed that he had a frown plastered to his face. _

"_Anything wrong?" you asked with concern._

_He turned his face to you, his deep brown eyes meeting yours._

"_[Name], there's something I- What I'm trying to sa- Look," He stumbled over his words, his hands shaking nervously._

_You nodded eagerly urging him to continue._

_He took a deep breath and looked straight into your eyes._

**"… _We can't see each other anymore."_**

_You felt a pain in your chest but you ignored it._

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"_I said exactly what I meant," he looked doubtfully to the ground, "We can't see each other anymore."_

_Rain started to pour. _

"_Why?" you asked him quietly._

"..._I-I can't tell you."_

... ...

Tsuna stared gloomily as he watched you. He hated seeing you like this. You sat quietly on the park bench, your face buried in your knees, your hair lightly blowing in the wind.

"Let go of her, Tsuna," Tsuna looked down to see Reborn, "If you want her to stay alive than it is best that you don't interact with her let alone bring her into the Mafia world."

Tsuna nodded hesitantly and sighed in defeat.

If that decision was to keep you safe, why did he feel **regret**?

... _Can you leave it all behind? You can't go back ..._


	4. Empty

You lifted your head as you watched the wind carry orange leaves across the park.

Your gaze soon fell upon an empty tree.

An _almost empty _tree.

It looked **_dead_**.

It was withering. You could see mould growing on it.

You looked at the branches and found that there were barely any leaves left.

The wind picked up quickly taking away almost all of the leaves that remained.

You ran a hand through your hair and shielded your eyes from the wind.

Opening them again, you saw that there was only one leaf left on the tree. Your hair blowed softly in the gentle breeze.

_The remaining leaf started to fall._

Your eyes followed it until it touched the ground.

You looked at the tree again.

**It was empty.**

_Empty_, just like your smile.

_Empty_, just like your laugh.

_Empty_, just like your heart.

You wondered. Did you look like that tree? Dying? Withering? _Empty_?

... _When the world says, "Give up," Hope whispers, "Try it one more time."_ ...


	5. Beginning

Midori Junior High.

You _never_ knew that you'd make it in.

You didn't ever think you would be that smart and intelligent.

But the letter told a different story.

You _never_ wanted to make it in.

You were fine and happy. You thought that life in Namimori was great, as long you had your best friend, Tsuna, by your side.

Sighing, you read over the letter in your hands.

...

You thought twice, looking at it deeply with thought.

Maybe _you actually wanted_ to attend Midori Junior High.

There would be many other students who would be at the same learning level. Then there would be more learning facilities than Namimori. It was an _Elite School__**.**_

Maybe _you actually wanted_ to make new friends.

New place, new faces. They're all girls too, so maybe you could fit in easier.

Your eyes widened in realization.

**You wanted a new beginning.**

"So Sweetheart, what do you say?" your mother's voice cut through the silence, breaking your thoughts.

_As long as I won't have to see __him__ again._

You nodded making your mother jump in joy. You chuckled lightly.

_So I won't be seeing him in while, right?_

… _The distance doesn't matter; it is only the first step that is difficult__ …_


	6. Gone

The school bell rung echoing loudly through the school hallways.

Tsuna stumbled into the classroom, panting and sweating.

He had made it just in time.

Taking a seat near the back, he noticed that you were nowhere in sight.

He sighed as he slumped in his chair.

Yawning, he laid his arms on the table resting his head on them.

He shut his eyes savouring the moment of peace.

Just as he started to feel drowsy enough to fall asleep, something caught his interest.

"_Hey, did you hear? That [Name] girl moved to Midori Junior High!"_

"_What? No way! Isn't that some kind of elite school or something?"_

"_What about her best friend? You know, No-Good-Tsuna, right?"_

"_I never really understood why someone like her would be friends with him."_

"_I heard that she never even said good-bye."_

Tsuna's eyes widened as he tried to absorb what he was hearing.

He tried to block out the voices but it was almost impossible considering that the entire class was talking about [Name].

_Thanks a lot, Reborn._

_... We only part to meet again ..._


	7. Nervous

You straightened your tie and tugged on your skirt as you looked into the mirror.

Satisfied with your appearance, you grabbed your bag slinging it over your shoulder.

You arrived at the front door before stopping and turning around.

"Mom! I'm going to school now!"

Your mom grinned widely handing you your lunch.

"_Are you ready, honey?"_

Your breath got caught in your throat.

You gulped and nodded, trying not to show how _nervous_ you were.

She smiled warmly hugging you tightly.

"Good luck, sweetie!"

You laughed lightly waving goodbye to her as you stepped out of the house.

Soon you were a few blocks away. You walked alone, listening to silence.

"**Hahi! Are you moving to Midori? Eeeeii! How exciting! A new girl!" **

You jumped, completely startled by an overly energetic voice that filled your ears.

"H-Huh?"

You spun around seeing a girl who looked like your age. She wore the same uniform as you and her short dark brown hair tied up.

"Ahhh… I'm so rude. My name is _Haru Miura_! What about you?"

She smiled, ear to ear. You stepped back slightly, a little freaked out from how much energy she had.

"Oh, I'm [First Name] [Last Name]," you smiled nervously.

"Well, [Name]! I'm gonna show you around the WHOLE ENTIRE school!"

You shuddered. The thought scared you but you knew you had to be grateful.

You smiled politely as you listened to Haru rant about the school.

_... Today is the tomorrow that we worried about yesterday ..._


	8. Lines

You sat in the classroom, staring dreamily out the window.

_I wonder how he's doing~_

You shook your head to clear your thoughts.

_Stay focus, [Name]~_

Opening a notebook you grabbed a pencil, ready to write notes.

You sighed as you listened to your teacher ramble about scientific laws.

After time had gone by, you gave up and decided to draw instead.

You made simple strokes with a flick of your wrist.

You drew a line there.

Then you added tone somewhere else.

Stroke after stroke, you would look at the 'masterpiece'.

After a couple of lines, you would grab an eraser getting rid of unwanted ones.

_Almost done._

Coloring a section with the flat edge of the pencil led, a small smile surfaced your face.

You lifted the finished piece, dusting off the remains of the eraser.

The way the markings connected, the way the tones blended, they all came together to create a picture.

_You and Tsuna. Smiling._

You would _never _believe it but according to your friends and family, you were a gifted artist.

_I guess it's fair to say that they were all telling the truth~_

Looking at the artwork, you smiled.

… _My thoughts are free to go anywhere, but it's surprising how often they head in your direction …_


End file.
